La Révélation du 23
by Disciples Crumble et Grinchou
Summary: Deux chieuses qui se rencontrent dans un monde imaginaire... des situations étranges, beaucoup de références, des parodies, des délires et de l'humour au rendezvous! Tout est parti d'un chiffre: le 23. Qu'a t'il d'exceptionnel? Ceci...
1. La Rencontre

**Auteur:** Disciples Crumble et Grinchou

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** M pour le langage mdr

**Disclamer: **heu... un peu de tout plein de chose!

**Résumé:** Dieux chieuses qui se rencontrent dans un monde imaginaire... des situations étranges, beaucoup de références, des parodies, des délires et de l'humour au rendez-vous! Tout est parti d'un chiffre: le 23. Qu'a-t-il d'exceptionnel? Ceci...

**

* * *

**

_**oOo La Rencontre oOo**_

_**Il était une fois**__ un pays merveilleux nommé Paradize. Tout y était possible et réalisable. C'est dans ce cadre féerique et irréel que le destin lia les deux jeunes filles._

_Une nuit de pleine lune, le vent soufflait dans une chevelure blonde/rousse/ondulée flottant dans les airs comme des plumes de papillons. La demoiselle portait des haillons et marchait pieds nus dans l'herbe. Elle se dirigeait vers une destination inconnue mais avec un seul but précis en tête : trouver un abri pour dormir. Elle cru distinguer une forme étrange qui s'approchait. Sa curiosité remportant sur la prudence, elle s'avança à sa rencontre. Un grand dinosaure vert avec des lunettes de soleil se présenta à elle. Il était dirigé par un beau jeune homme roux qui portait une couette rattachée à l'aide d'un ruban bleu assortit à ses yeux._

« Jeune demoiselle, êtes vous en détresse ? »

« Heu bah… ça dépend si vous estimez que vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche est considéré comme être en détresse. Alors oui, je crois que oui. »

« Bon, je peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous parce que là je dois prendre mon bain de minuit avec mon ancien professeur de potion et donc là vous voyez, il doit m'attendre et s'est assez urgent si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Donc bah débrouillez-vous moi je me casse ! Salut ! »

_Sur ces paroles philosophiques il s'éloigna, fit quelques pas puis se retourna._

« Juste une chose, faites attention aux loup-garou ! »

« Comment ça des loup-garou ? Mais ça n'existe pas ! »

« Vous croyez vraiment que ces folles dingues d'écrivaines ne sont pas capables de caser un loup-garou dans leur délire ? »

« Heu… Vous voulez pas m'emmener avec vous, j'ai peur moi maintenant ! »

_Elle s'agrippa à son bras, en tremblant. _

« Bah écoutez ma p'tite fille c'est pas que là… ça presse mais… j'ai des besoins à satisfaire moi ! »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ! Si vous avez besoins d'aller aux chiottes il y a le buisson là bas ! »

« Heu… Mademoiselle, je crois qu'il y a un quiproquo dans la conversation… »

« Nan ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème ! Il vous convient pas ce buisson ! Vous allez le vexer ! »

_En quelques enjambées de racine, le végétal les rejoint._

« Déjà je suis un citronnier ! D'abord ! Ensuite vous faites chier ! J'ai besoins d'engrais pour grandir et m'épanouir. Vous voulez pas m'emmerder, ça me ferai plaisir ! »

« Désolé mon cul va servir à autre chose ce soir. Une autre fois peut être… Tenez ma carte de visite. Seulement évitez de m'appeler le matin car je « récupère », l'après midi, je travaille et le soir je m'adonne à des activités primaires. »

« Je peux vous joindre quand alors ? C'est pas le tout mais sans engrais, il n'y aura pas de Lemon dans cette histoire ! »

_Le gars à la couette se figea de stupeur._

« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y aura pas… »

« Oui oui, vous savez exactement de quoi je parle. »

« Bon ok demain, je serai là à l'aube ! Vous pourrez me faire un abonnement spécial ? Parce que vous voyez souvent lors des ballades avec Denver, mon dino j'ai souvent des envies assez… WAOW ! et donc quand j'aurai des envies, je satisferai mes besoins secondaires et donc par conséquent je vous chierai dessus à ma guise. »

« Okay ! Marché conclu ! Salut le gars à la couette ! »

« Salut Lemon tree ! J'ai été ravit de faire des affaires avec toi. Je me sens soulagé. »

_L'arbuste retourna s'enraciner à sa place d'origine devant les yeux éberlués de la jeune fille qui n'avait strictement rien comprit à la conversation. _

« Là je suis complètement larguée ! Je comprends plus rien. C'est quoi ces histoires de besoins primaires et secondaires ? »

« Si tu révisais tes leçons d'économie un peu plus souvent ! »

« Mais j'aime pas les cours de Madame V… Vous croyez que c'est intéressant ? C'est pour ça que je me suis barrée et que je me retrouve ici toute seule, abandonnée dans le noir. sniff Vous pouvez pas me guider vers un endroit sec et douillet preux chevalier au dino vert ? »

« D'abord, je ne suis pas un chevalier mais un gardien des clés _» rectifia le gars à la couette._

« Les clés de quoi ? Moi j'comprends pas !!! »

« Les clés d'un château jeune demoiselle »

_Le jeune homme tentait désespérément de garder son calme._

« Ah !!!!! Mais il appartient à qui ce château ? »

« Bon, montez parce que vous êtes indécollable et tellement bavarde qu'on en aura pour toute la nuit et je ne pourrais plus pratiquer mes activités de minuit ! »

« Mais heu… c'est où votre château là ?

_Il s'énerva pour de bon. Non mais quelle reloue celle là !_

« Mais vous allez vous taire oui ! J'en ai marre déjà que vous me foiriez mon programme alors si en plus je dois répondre à vos questions de merde ! »

« Pfff les hommes tous les mêmes ! »

_Le reste du parcours se déroula sans encombre avec pour seule musique de fond des étoiles chanteuses de Paradize qui chantait une chanson très connue à propos d'une demande à la lune._

_Jusqu'à…_

« Heu…excusez moi, mais c'est quoi ce machin par terre ? » _demanda avec curiosité la fille aux cheveux blond, roux, ondulés. _

« Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à battre de ça ! J'étais en train de m'excuser par Legilimancie à mon « professeur ».

« Nan mais je crois que ça ressemble à quelque chose de vivant ! »

« Justement raison de plus ! J'ai des projets moi ! Il y a une chieuse qui m'empêche de les concrétiser depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« C'est qui ? » _La jeune fille semblait des plus intéressées par cette chieuse inconnue._

« Laisse tomber ! Pas de temps à perdre. Petite précision : cette chieuse ne comprend jamais rien ! »

« Ah bon ? »

_Elle ouvrit de grands yeux._

« Désolé je vois vraiment pas ! Bon bah moi je vais voir ce machin là par terre parce que ça m'inquiète ! »

_Elle se dirigea vers la forme à terre._

« Pfff vas-y si ça te chante ! Deux minutes parce que moi après je me casse ! »

« Oh !!! Mais c'est une humaine! Elle semble être de taille moyenne… environs mon age…Elle a des cheveux bruns… hum… je ne vois pas la couleur de ses yeux, ils sont fermés… Mais, mais, mais, elle est peut être morte ! C'est vraiment trop horrible ! Mais viens m'aider toi le gars à la couette! Tu sers à rien ! Accroche Denver à un arbre et viens me rejoindre ! Parce que ce truc là par terre ça me fout vraiment les jetons ! Alors est ce qu'elle respire… Ah oui ! » _beigne_ « Aouïïïïe !!! Mais je me prends un pain dans la geulleuh !!! »

« Putain ! On peut pas dormir dans ce pays ! Allez au Paradize, allez au Paradize qui disait !

Mon cul oui, il y a toujours des cons pour vous faire chier ! J'en ai marre ! » _hurla la teigne, à présent complètement réveillée. _

« Mais on croyait que t'étais morte ! »

« C'est pas parce que je suis là, allongée dans l'herbe, tranquille en train de dormir que je suis morte ! Allez maintenant cassez-vous ; toi ta couette et ton dino avec ses lunettes et toi l'autre conne qui vient me réveiller ! »

« Ah mais désolé. On voulait être sur… »

_Le gars à la couette n'était pas très enchanté par la découverte d'un autre cas social._

« Parle pour toi moi j'en avait rien à foutre d'elle ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu dormais dehors à la belle étoile ? »

« Je suis SDF ça te dérange ?! » _répondit hargneusement la jeune fille allongée sur le sol._

« Ah ouai cool ! J'suis pas la seule sur terre ! Mais tu pourrais venir avec nous ! Ce s'rai vraiment super ! »

_La reloue rayonnait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir partager ses malheurs de sans abris avec quelqu'un. Elle ne serait plus seule désormais, elle avait une nouvelle super amie qui serait enchantée de la soutenir dans les moments difficiles._

« Mais où ça ?! »

« Bah dans un château. »

« Dans quel château ?! »

« Bah celui de l'autre couette là ! Il a les clés. »

_Le rouquin, leva les yeux au ciel, et s'adressa, suppliant, à toutes les divinités qui pouvaient exister dans ce monde de taré._

« Oh non ! Pas une deuxième ! Please !»

« Nan, mais ça ne me dit rien cette histoire de château. Là, je suis sceptique. » _continua la fille agressive, habillée d'un sac poubelle, ne remarquant même pas le gars à la couette qui levait les bras vers la voûte céleste en psalmodiant. _

« Mais oui, c'est vrai, c'est sur, il y aura de vrais lits, à manger, de quoi se laver... »

« Ok, je viens. Mais je vous préviens, je ferai chier mon monde ! »

_Visiblement les divinités semblaient être très occupées…_

« Comme si j'en avais pas assez d'une... » _Se plaignit le jeune homme, abattu, pensant déjà à la manière qu'il allait employer pour mettre fin à ses jours._

_Les trois aventuriers se mirent en routeavec entrain pour l'une, mauvaise humeur pour l'autre et accablement pour le derniersur le chemin qui les mènerait vers ce château mystérieux…_

_** A suivre...**_

* * *

Petite dédicace à Tiffany pour le dinosaure (je sais même pas si elle comprendra lol). Sans toi cette histoire ne serai sûrement jamais autant partit en live. Je ne sais même pas si elle aurait existée. Moi je dis Vive les cartons !!!! mdr 


	2. Les portes du soir

_**Chapitre 2 **__**Les portes du soir**_

_**Rien ne venait perturber la quiétude de cette nuit magnifique à Paradize… Rien ? Seule une plaine s'opposait encore au silence. Seule deux chieuses envahissaient l'air de leur voix…**_

_« J'étais dans mon village, tout l'monde me f'sé chier autour de moi_

_Quand l'pékinois débarqua l'ennui était en moi_

_J'avais ouï d'un pays situé un peu loin_

_J'ai pris mon paillasson, mon sac plastique et ma mie de pain_

_A l'aventure pti couillons on est partit vers l'horizon_

_On aurait mieux fait de vénéré le 23 la suite vous le dira »_

« Oh là là ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Vous pouvez pas vous taire toutes les deux !!! Vous nous cassez les oreilles !!! Pourquoi je me trimballe deux chieuses avec moi !!! »

_Le pauvre gars à la couette n'en pouvait plus de ces pollueuses d'air qui en plus de ça lui cassait… d'autres choses… Plusieurs minutes qu'il endurait ça. Une vraie souffrance._

« C'est qui les chieuses ? »

_Soudain une voix inconnue s'éleva._

« You don't compronay paaa keu c'est vooo lay choze !!! »

_La SDF n'aimait pas qu'on la traite ainsi mais alors vraiment pas!!! Surtout cette espèce de bestiole verte ! _

« Oh mais ta geule gros con ! Y'a le dino qui parle ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Du franglais ? Faudrait revoir ta phonétique pauvre tache ! »

« You musn't creetik paaa lay Staaar ! »

"Une star? Où ça? Désolé j'en vois pas ! »

« Personnaly, me Je suis une Big Staaar !!! »

« Ah oui ! Ca se voit que t'es gros ! »

_La jeune fille dont les cheveux flottaient au vent, toujours aussi curieuse s'incrusta dans la conversation. _

« Mais pourquoi t'es là si t'es une Big Staaar ? »

« The american shit of paper don't reconize my talente exeptionnal!!! I had a souper guitaristss, qui play for me: Brian. I connyou him in the kitchen. Mais one day Brian, my boyfriend is decidied, je lay cherchay dans too le Paradize hey je ne lay paaa trouvay, it's very shitting! Snif Brian me mankeuuuh bowkiouuu… Where is Brian?! »

« Mais va te faire enculer gros con! » _l'insulta la fille désagréable._

_Le gars à la couette, soudain intéressé se redressa secouant la tête dans tout les sens._

« Qui… qui, qui a parler de ce faire enculer ? »

« Mais tu m'emmerde l'obsédé ! »

« Vite ! Vite Denver! Faut aller au château ! »

« Bande d'inconscient ! Il vaaa jumper sour lay premiay trou d'uk qui trouuveraaa, you musn't surtouu paaa pronuncay ce mowww ! » _paniqua le dinosaure. _

« Allez magne toi, gros cul, on doit d'urgence aller au château ! »

« Si say por voir ceuh Potion Master I don't avance paaa because I don't love him! »

« Mais c'est pas pour voir ce Dieu du s… enfin, ce connard ! C'est… heu… bah… pour aller in the kitchen savourer mon plat de saucisse ! Brian sera sur ment là bas ! »

« Oh _okay_ !!! Ji couuur a çay chatow ! »

_La chieuse number one, bouffe tout de sa qualité, laissa parler son estomac._

« Je pourrais goûter aux saucisses moi aussi ? J'ai faim. »

«KOI !!! Heu… je veux dire… qui… heu _ça_ m'est réservé. »

« Ca y est les histoires de cul qui commence ! » _annonca la brune avec fatalité_

« C'est quoi une histoire de cul ? »

« Roooo… mais arrête de poser mille questions ! »

_Sur ce la Big Staaar Denver, s'élança dans la plaine la queue au vent menant ainsi la chieuse, la naïve et le mec à la couette vers leur destinée… _

oOoOo

_Après un voyage des plus chaotique, nos compagnons arrivèrent devant un gigantesque portail. En lettres dorées on pouvait lire : _

Thunder-ten-tronckh

_Le mec à la couette, très empressé de satisfaire ses besoins primaires, cherchait hâtivement les clefs de ce château dont le sommet était dissimulé par les nuages._

« Wouaaaa !!! Mais, mais il est immense ce truc ! »

« Putain de clef de merde !!!... »

_Denver sortit ses lunettes de soleil façon Big Staaar, rajusta sa crête d'écaille et entama son monologue._

« Ce château construit en 1642 par les architectes les plus renommés de tout le Paradize, et ainsi composé de 42 étages et de 42 000 salles dont 4200 chambres, 42 piscines, 42 bibliothèques, 42 salles de sports, 42 caves de bières comportant elles même 420 bouteilles chacune, vous pourrez également trouver 42 salles de télévisions à écran plasma dernier cris, 42 boîtes de nuits, 42 cuisines, 42 salle de repos, 42 salle de torture sexuelle etc… etc… et j'allais presque oublier notre SEXE SHOP mondialement reconnut dans tout le Paradize !!! Notre tant vénéré alcoolo de base complètement timbré accueille rarement de nouveau Disciples et jusqu'à n'a jamais voulu ce couper les cheveux …a oui sinon je voulais vous parler de …euh …comment dire… ah bordel je sais plus ce que je voulais dire… hmmm… »

« Mais t'a pas compris qu'on en a rien a ciré de ton discours à 4 balles !!!! »

« Ah mais arrête, moi je trouvais ça super intéressant ! »

« Oh merdeeuuuuuuh !!!!! J'ai perdu mes clefs !!!! »

« Ah bah génial, rappelle moi, tes biens le maître des clefs, c'est pas censé être élémentaire d'avoir toujours ces clefs sur toi !!!! »

« Comment on fait pour rentrer dans ce château alors ?! »

_Soudain le mec à la couette s'immobilisa _

« Putain mais combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ?! C'est pas de ma faute !!!... Je suis tombé sur des nanas sur le chemin du retour et j'ai du les ramener !!!... Mais tu sais pas encore que je suis 100 gay !!!... Quoi ? Mais non c'était pas de ma faute… j'ai trop envie de satisfaire mes besoins primaires à cet instant où je parle !!! J'ai trop envie de ton C… J'ai envie de gravir tout les paliers jusqu'au 7ème ciel !!... Rien qu'avec toi !!... Non … Non… ne me quitte pas !!!! Nooooooooooooon mon Potion Master !!!!!!!!!!!! »

_La cruche de service, ne comprenait une fois de plus rien du tout de la situation._

« Hein mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il parle tout seul dans le vide comme un pauvre débile !! »

« Mais tu comprends vraiment rien toi ! Il révise une pièce de théâtre ! Tu comprends pas que c'était une tirade ! »

« May no!! Voo ne compronay paaa que quil porlay dé son Potion Master by Tête SMS!"

"Mais c'est quoi ça ?!" _s'informa la curieuse_

" It's de la communikaySEAN by taylaypathie ! »

« Mais… mais… regarde ce qu'il fait ce pauvre con !!! »

_La railleuse_ _désignait choquée, un gars à la couette qui semblait avoir perdu tous ces neurones. Celui-ci avait saisit les barreaux du portail et tentait son ascension. _

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? Il va se tuer, on cour à la catastrophe !!! »

« Je gravis ce portail pour toi mon amour !! 42mètres rien que pour toi !!! J'AAAAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEE my sexe machine !!!!... J'y suis ! Encore quelques mètres… AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

_Il se répandit sur le sol comme une merde…_

« Mais il va mourir !!! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?!!! »

« Rien à foutre de ce trou du cul !! »

« Aïe j'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Je vais mourir !!! Sans avoir pu savourer une dernière fois mon plat de saucisses préféré ! Je réussirai, j'irai voir ce connard de Potion Master !! »

_Puisant dans ses dernières forces, le mec à la couette se releva tel un homme vaillant d'icône de porno gay… Et se précipita comme un taré jusqu'au château…_

« J'aaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiiiiiiive mon dompteur de mon co?re ! »

«Vite vite !!! Faut le suivre, faut le suivre ! Il va nous échapper ! » _S'exclama la première des chieuses._

« Oh mais on s'en fou c'est qu'un mec avec une couette ! »

« Mais non c'était mon ami, on était copain tout les deux …snif après toute ces aventures passées ensemble il disparaît comme un moins que rien !!! »

« Roooo chiale pas, on va aller chercher si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

_Sur ces paroles quelques peu hâtives, les pauvres connes demandèrent au dino Denver de les déposer en haut du portail à l'aide sa tête. Et PAF deux pauvres filles se rétamèrent de l'autre côté comme le fit si bien, peut de temps auparavant ce fameux mec à la couette…_

« Sale conne, tu m'as fais mal, regarde où t'atterrit la prochaine fois ! »

« Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès »

« Voo comptay mi laysser too seul ou what? » _demanda, Denver, inquiet._

« Euh bah je sais pas moi, t'en penses quoi toi ? »

_La Gronchon de service, trancha : _

« Bon bah on le laisse ici, de toute façon t'es trop Big ! »

« Salut Big Staaar… verte et ratée… au revoir et peut être à la prochaine ! »

_Sur ce les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent en direction du château retrouver cet abruti de mec à la couette… _

**Disciples Grinchou & Crumble**


	3. Deux chieuses et les sept nains

**oOo Deux chieuses et les sept nains oOo**

_Les deux chieuses tournaient en rond depuis quelques minutes déjà, sans parvenir à mettre la main sur le gars à la couette. _

« Mais il est où ce connard ! » _s'exclama la chieuse particulièrement énervée. Pas que cet état ne lui était pas particulièrement familier… mais quand même._

« Oh ! Il doit jouer à cache cache ! » _répondit le plus simplement du monde la seconde. _

« T'as d'autres remarques connes du même genre ? »

« Putain ! Il est vachement grand ce château ! »

« Mais t'est nulle, tu le découvre que maintenant ! Au fait où est-ce que tu as apprit ce vocabulaire toi ! » _demanda, suspicieuse la grinchonne de service._

« Mais quel vocabulaire ? »

« Mais ce Putain là ! Il sort d'où ? »

« Bah, je fais comme mon ami le gars à la couette. J'apprends vite tu sais... Pourquoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Oui, t'as raison t'apprends vachement vite ! » _excédée la jeune fille brune leva les yeux au ciel. _

« Tu trouve pas que ça ressemble à une poire cette tour ? » _continua l'autre, imperturbable_ « Ou peut être une saucisse de Strasbourg… je sais pas j'hésite. »

« Mais dis moi t'as de la merde à la place des yeux ou quoi ? Tu vois pas que ces tours sont en forme de bouteilles ?! »

« Nan, mais yeux sont très propres merci de t'en préoccuper. »

_Le dialogue entre les deux jeunes filles continua sur un ton tout aussi charmant durant toute la traversée du parc. Au bout d'une demi-heure n'y tenant plus, la Railleuse fit ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux…_

« Bon, il est où ce pauvre con, j'en ai ras le cul de chercher ! »

« Bah je sais pas, ont peut toujours rentrer dans le château. » _répondit l'autre fille comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. _

« Et pourquoi faire ? »

« Bah je sais pas… la déco pourrait être sympas ! »

_Des petites étoiles brillaient dans les yeux noisettes de la niaise de service_. _Sa compagnonne de route, dépité ne chercha même pas à la contredire. Elles n'avaient pas réellement le choix de toute façon…_

« Bon… aller on y va. »

_Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, elles aperçurent à l'entrée de l'édifice, un groupement de petits hommes._

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces petits bonhommes là bas ? »

« C'est pas des bonshommes, c'est des nains ! »

« Un problème les deux connes là bas ? »

_Un nain, rondelet, brun, les cheveux apparemment indisciplinés et d'apparence des plus rustiques les fixait avec hargne. Il tenait dans sa main pour je ne sais qu'elle raison (suspecte ?) un marteau. _

« Oulala on va en prendre plein la tronche ! »

_Malgré sa remarque des plus pertinentes, la fan de décoration ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par l'intrus haut comme trois pommes qui les menaçait avec son outil, se dodelinant d'un pied à l'autre. Il faut dire que ses gigotements n'étaient gères impressionnants…_

« Mais comment tu nous as entendu nabot ? » _Répliqua l'autre fille, menaçante._

« Les nains ça a l'ouï fine qu'est ce que tu crois ! Espèce de grande grue ! »

« Espèce de poussière grisâtre toute minuscule toute pas belle ! »

_Le nain vexé par l'insulte proférée par l'humaine aux cheveux blonds/roux vînt à leur rencontre dans la ferme intention de leur foutre un pain._

« Fais gaffe en marchant dans l'herbe, tu vas t'perdre ! » _ironisa celle qui aimait faire des remarques désagréables. Elle voulait l'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment petit pour qu'on le ratatine encore plus !!!_

« Putain ! Je viens de me faire insulter par une grue ! Pourquoi j'ai oublié mes Chiantos dans ma chambrine ce matin ! »

« C'est quoi les Chiantos ? » _demanda la toujours trop curieuse jeune fille._

« C'est des bonbons aux champignons des mines… »

« Ta geule ! On s'en fout ! » _L'interrompit la très charmante demoiselle avec beaucoup d'élégance et de tact._ « Dis nous plutôt comment rentrer dans le château. »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais t'aider ? Je suis là pour garder l'entrée. »

« J'y comprends rien ! » _s'énerva t'elle_ « Il y a un gardien des clefs et des gardiens à l'entrée. C'est quoi cette merde, comment on rentre ! »

« Et bah, on rentre pas ! » _répondit catégoriquement le nain._

« Mais pourquoi ? »

_La chieuse questionneuse semblait des plus accablée de cette nouvelle._

« Parce que ! »

« Mais j'ai faim ! Je m'en fous, j'bouffe de l'herbe ! »

_Sur ce, elle se mit à quatre pattes et s'exécuta sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux autres. _

« Mais, ça va pas non ! Elle est tarée cette fille ! » _s'exclama le petit homme. _

« Hummm !! Mais c'est vachement bon en fait ! C'est sucré avec un léger goût de citron. »

« Relève toi toute suite, tu m'fais honte ! » _lui ordonna l'autre jeune fille, désespérée._

« Mais heuuuu !!! Tu vas me laisser bouffer oui ! »

« T'as oublié qu'ont doit rentrer dans ce fichu château ! »

« Bon okay ! Je vais demander aux **autres** nains. Ils ne peuvent pas êtres plus désagréables que **lui**. »

_Elle les rejoignit en sautillant._

« Coucouuuu les copains !!! Quel est votre petit nom ! Mois c'est heu… chais pas. »

_Un nain, les cheveux coiffés au bol et habillé guère mieux que l'autre, sortit du rang. Outre ses vêtements, son visage lui ressemblait également beaucoup. Il prit la parole, accueillant les nouveaux venus avec un sourire avenant._

« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Saucisse ! Et je suis originaire de Toulouse. Alors je vous présente mes frères. Alors le gronchon que vous avez croisé là c'est Boule… »

« Ha !! Il y a un bowling dans le coin ! » _s'exclama joyeuse la naïve de service. _

« Heu… on va passer au prochain nain. Là c'est Téton, il adore le lait, ici vous voyez Lubrifiant qui est encore trempé ! Mais où est-ce que tu es encore allé te foutre ! Bon passons les cas désespérés. Voici Chapeau-Rose toujours avec son bonnet et son imperméable rose. Lui au moins il est toujours au sec ! Bon enfin mes deux frères toujours collés ensembles : Fée et Lation. Alors le premier est le plus efféminé et se trimballe toujours en robe porte-jartelles et baguette jaune… »

_Fée adressa un salut des plus amical à nos deux chieuses._

« Coucouuu !!!!! »

« Lation… » _continua Saucisse comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, une lueur étrange et indescriptible dans les yeux._ « …est un peu moins fofolle et tellement attirant dans son ensemble en cuir moulant qui laisse entrevoir, une ficelle tachetée. »

« C'est sur, il est vachement sexy dis donc ! J'aime bien ton rouge à lèvre Fée. Tu l'as acheté où ? »

« Rien à foutre, je veux rentrer dans le château moi ! »

_Le nain s'excusa._

« Ecoutez. Vous me paraissez bien sympathiques mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer. Notre cher et tendre vénéré Maître refuse toutes entrées sans autorisation ! »

« Mais vous pouvez lui téléphoner ! » _s'exclama la chieuse qui se la ramenait tout le temps._

« Ah nan désolé. J'ai plus de forfait. »

« Mais on a qu'à faire un vote ! » _proposa Fée._

« Mais on va enfreindre les règles ! »

_Après une réflexion de courte durée, Saucisse décida de réunir ses frères afin de décider si oui ou non il fallait laisser entrer les deux tarées dans l'imposant édifice qu'ils étaient censés protéger. _

« Bon, Boule ramène ta fraise ! »

_Une voix lointaine s'éleva des herbes hautes du parc._

« Au secours !!!! Aidez moi !!!! Je suis perdu !!!! »

« Mais je l'avais bien dit qu'il allait se perdre ! » _s'exclama la brunette faussement exaspérée, une légère note de fierté et de sadisme perçant dans sa voix. Il n'avait qu'à l'écouter le p'tit nabot ! _

« Boule !!! Bouge !!! »

« Mais je fais que ça !!! »

« Saute, saute pour qu'on t'voit ! »

_Boule sauta et se fit choper par un faucon._

« Nonnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!! » _hurla désespérément son frère _« Boullllleeeee !!!!!!!!!!! »

« Saucisseeee !!!!!!!!!!! »

« TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE LA SAUCISSE NE PEUT PAS VIVRE SANS BOULE ! TU N'AS PAS COMPRIT QU'IL M'EST IMPOSSIBLE DE VIVRE SANS TOI ! TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE T'ES UN PAUVRE CON ET QUE JE T'AIME !!! » _brailla encore le nain s'explosant les cordes vocales et s'effondrant dans l'herbe._

_Sur ce, le faucon disparu à l'horizon avec le nain, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance (les Chiantos étaient resté sur la table de nuit). Alors que Saucisse pleurait à chaudes larmes, les cinq nains vaquaient à des activités plutôt secondaires. Chapeau-Rose se réajustait le bonnet, Téton se chauffait un biberon sous ses aisselles, Lubrifiant essayait de se sécher sans y parvenir, Fée se tressait la barbichette et Lation remontait son sous vêtement afin qu'il soit bien visible. Après avoir tarit toute l'eau de son petit corps, Saucisse s'approcha des deux filles qui avaient assistées à la scène avec plus ou moins d'émotion. D'une voix éraillée et marquée par le chagrin le nain leur expliqua la situation. _

« Etant donné les circonstances, nous n'accèderons pas à votre requête. Je crois que vous pouvez abandonner tout espoir de franchir les portes de ce beau et magnifique château… »

_A suivre…_


End file.
